crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Crash Landed
Crash Landed is a cancelled Crash game that was going to be developed by Radical Entertainment for the PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, and Nintendo Wii. It's a scrapped reboot of the Crash franchise. The game's title was unknown to the public after the cancellation was announced, and fans knew it as Crash Bandicoot 2010 until January 2013, when it was discovered to be called Crash Landed, but it was abandoned in favor of Prototype 2. Development of the game began in 2009. It was cancelled after two years of development. After Sony Computer Entertainment had plans on rumors to acquire the rights to publish the franchise, Activision (Activision Blizzard) decided to lay off the entire development team behind the game. The game would have centered around Crash Bandicoot attempting to free his imprisoned bandicoot friends from Doctor Neo Cortex and his henchman, Dingodile. A Nintendo DS version was pitched by Renegade Kid, but ultimately rejected with competition from other developers who wanted to work on the DS version. Development Following Crash: Mind Over Mutant, Radical Entertainment secretly began work on their next game. The team had began their work on the game in 2009 without any mention of the new title. When Activision had decided to lay off the entire development team, the game was cancelled before it had been officially revealed. Prior to its cancellation, few concepts, images, and videos have been leaked onto the internet. Unlike Crash of The Titans and Mind Over Mutant, development began on the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3, and it would have been ported to the Wii. This conversion process was being handled with unique attention to ensure that the Wii version suffered the least amount of downgrades as possible. A DS version was also being planned, but no team was ever decided for its development. Renegade Kid was one of the few contenders, going as far as producing a playable demo as their pitch. There was a lengthy design phase when Radical Entertainment was deciding what ideas to use and what would give Crash his old flare. The team settled on a reboot of Crash's universe and story, featuring stunning cartoony graphics and a new visual style. Crash himself was planned to show a lot more emotions than the constant happy grin he gained. Some exaggerated features such as the bushy eyebrows and facial expressions were made for his appearance. Story & Setting After being mutated by Cortex, Crash would have gotten entangled with the task of rescuing his fellow bandicoots. Unlike Crash, these bandicoots weren't evolved by scientific contraptions, so they were mostly defenseless critters. They were internally referred to as "bandicutes" and some of the concept art shows that they would sometimes get trapped in dangerous areas until Crash freed them. Besides Cortex, Dingodile would have been a major villain in the game. Part of an unfinished cutscene shows him firing a bunch of bandicoots out of a cannon. Gameplay Levels Crash would have traveled across many luscious and organic islands. On these islands, Crash would have had to save trapped bandicoots and defeat enemies, such as the Firefly Queen on Black Rock Island. Many levels and locations were planned to six main locations such as a jungle, a beach, some caves, a swamp and Cortex's lab. Life System Crash would have had lives like the other games. He would have three hit points before he lost a life. As Crash lost bars on his health meter, his icon would appear beaten up. Invention System To make gadgets and weapons, Crash would have had to find items and combine them to make new items such as the Frogzooka. Earning Lives Like the earlier Crash games, Crash would have had to collect 100 Wumpa Fruit to earn an extra life. However, this was only shown in Renegade Kid's DS pitch. Mounts Crash would have been able to ride creatures such as a Hog. Weapons and Gadgets Crash would come equipped with a variety of weapons and gadgets such as: *Frogzooka *Boombat *Glow Top *Fertilizer Gun *Bottle Rocket-Launcher *Jet Pack *Jet Ski Notes *Although Coco and Cortex were meant to be in the game, their reboot counterparts were never seen. Video Gallery File:Unreleased Crash Bandicoot DS Demo from Renegade Kid|Gameplay crash_sketch.png|Concept Art of Crash Crash2010concept.jpg|Crash and a bandicoot 1212.png|Concept art of Cortex's Lab. 5.png 000000000000.png|An untextured 3D model of a corridor of Cortex's Lab. game3_tex_02.jpg|Another untextured 3D model of a corridor of Cortex's Lab. crash landed.jpg|Concept art of an unknown level crash landed 3.jpg crash landed 2.jpg rainforrest.jpg|Concept of a rainforest level tree_close_up.jpg|An unknown tree level islands.jpg look_and_feel_beach.jpg palm_tree.jpg sky.jpg badlands_colour_key.jpg badlands_detail.jpg the_island_clouds.jpg badlands_wide.jpg Sky.jpg Cave.jpg caverns.jpg caverns_3.jpg foreground_cave.jpg firefly_hive_cave.jpg landedscr2.jpg landedscr1.jpg Category:Games Category:Unreleased Games Category:Crash Landed Category:Unused Concepts Category:DS Games Category:Sony PlayStation 3 Games Category:Nintendo Wii games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Console Games Category:Handheld Games